Älska mig för den jag är
by Angelofmorning
Summary: En skadad Draco kommer tillsammans med Snape till Grimmaldiplan 12. Harry gömer honom på sitt rum och låter ingen komma in dit. "Men jag älskar inte Malfoy!" "Nej.." Säger Remus kort och inte avslutande, som att han vill tillägga "inte än"... R
1. Chapter 1

**Del ett**

Se fjärilsvinges slag

i alla himlar fara

se alla ögon

blinka stjärneljus

låt livet komma nära

se mig för här är jag

min enda längtan nu och här

älska mig för den jag är

/Älska mig, Ainbusk Singers

Hela Grimaldiplan nummer 12 ligger tyst, så när som på några dova snarkningar (troligen från Ron) och svaga hoanden (säkert från Piggy och Hedwig). Klockan är strax efter tre på morgonen och alla sover utom en person, Harry James Potter.

Harry ligger tyst på sin säng och lyssnar till nattens ljud och tittar ut i mörkret och försöker bilda egna stjärnbilder. Han gav upp för länge sen med att hitta de få stjärnbilder han faktiskt kan.

Helt plötsligt knackar det hårt på dörren. Den svarthårige hoppar förskräckt till. Han ligger tyst ett tag och lyssnar efter flera knackningar och funderar på om han hoppas på att det är inbillning eller inte. Nej, där är dem igen. Han reser sig ur sin varma säng och smyger ut i hallen. Från trappavsatsen kan han urskilja två mörka figurer.

En röst säger åt honom att han inte ska bry sig om det och låta det knacka. Att han inte vet vem som står därute.

Men en annan säger att han ska öppna för det är bara ordermedlemmar som känner till huset.

Han bestämmer sig för att lita på den sista rösten. Sakta och tveksamt närmar han sig dörren. Kommer fram till den och öppnar.

"Potter flytta på dig och stå inte där som ett fån!" Fräser Snape och knuffar sig in. Han håller om midjan och stöttar upp Malfoy. Vilken stönar till när Snape rör sig lite för fort. "Säg åt Lupin att kalla hit alla i orden. Och säg åt honom att de antingen tar hit sina familjer eller säger åt dem att fly. MaCain har bytt sida och avslöja alla!"

"Och varför skulle MaCain göra en sådan sak? Det var ju han som sa… Åh." Remus träder fram ur skuggorna och verkar fatta varför MaCain skulle kunna byta sida.

Snape släpper Draco så denne kan sätta sig ner och själv går han fram till Remus och de börjar prata lågmält med varandra. De vänder sig mot Malfoy några gånger och Harry gissar på att de diskuterar vad de ska göra med honom.

"Jag tar upp honom till mitt rum…" Säger Harry tveksamt. "Jag tar med honom dit och så kan han vara där tills allt lugnar ner sig. Ingen behöver veta att han är här."

"Okej Potter, det är en bra idé. Ta med honom. Det kommer vara fullt med folk här i huset snart. "Om Harry inte tarmiste om det så ser Snape tacksam ut.

Harry hjälper Draco upp och stödjer honom upp på sitt rum och lägger försiktigt ner honom på sin säng.

Draco verkar ha svimmat av, av smärtan.

Harry börjar försiktigt att klä av Draco för att ordentligt kunna se alla skadorna.

Den svarthårige ser några djupa sår sen är det mest bara brännsår, halvläkta sår och blåmärken.

Försiktigt känner Gryffindoraren över Dracos bröstkorg för att han inte har några brutna revben.

Känslan av Dracos hud under hans fingrar får Harry att rysa till och hans hjärta att bulta hårt. Huden är mjuk och kall.

Häftigt rycker han bort sin hand och drar upp täcket över den medvetslösa kroppen.

Vad i Merlins namn håller han på med och framförallt vad tänker han på?

Harry drar häftigt för förhängena för att göra det mörkt och tyst för Draco. Han drar så häftigt i tygstyckena att han sliter ner dem från sina fästen.

"Reparo", mumlar han irriterat och viftar lite med staven och tyget lagar sig själv och mörklägger sängen totalt.

Ur garderoben tar Harry fram lite kläder och byter om.

Ute i korridoren springer personer som yrahöns. Han smiter ut ur sitt rum men måste genast pressa sig mot dörren för att inte bli nertrampad. Han kastar sig in i folkmängden och undviker smidigt att inte bli nedtrampad.

Han hälsar flyktigt på Mundungus men stannar inte för att prata. Han har ingen lust till att prata med det svinet. Mundungus verkar inte ha någon lust att prata med Harry heller.

Ur ett av rummen hör han Kingsley Shacklebolts mörka stämma. Och går in dit.

"Vad händer?" Mumlar Harry lågt när han lyckats tränga sig fram till Kingsley.

"Voldemort vet om varenda liten lus som är med i ordern. Alla ordermedlämmar och några frivilliga är här i huset resten har flytt landet…" Förklarar Kingsley lågt och tittar sig nervöst om kring.

"Moody, Tonks och Bill leder de grupper som har flytt och ser till att ingen råkar illa ut. Alla tre är utspridda är med ett visst antal i varje grupp. Remus tyckte det var en bättre idé att de var utspridda och att det bara är Moody som vet vart hans grupp är på väg och Tonks vet vart hennes grupp är på väg och Bill sin. För att vi ska vara säkra på att det är några som klarar sig." Kingsley gör en paus och tecknar åt Harry att följa med. "Vi går ner i köket. Molly har förbjudit alla att gå in i köket. Hon rasar på alla som försöker komma in."

Harry följer efter Kingsley mellan alla personer. Han hälsar till höger och vänster. Blir stoppad av Fred en kort stund. Han frågar om han kan placera några personer i Harrys rum för det börjar bli ont om plats.

Harry skakar beklagande på huvudet och viskar snabbt att det är för mycket hemliga grejer i hans rum för att kunna låta några andra personer än han själv och de närmaste komma in där. Ber honom istället att vakta hans rum och inte låta någon annan komma in där.

"Ajaj kapten!" Fred gör en snabb honnör innan han snabbt försvinner in i mängden på jakt efter sin tvillingbror.

"Molly det är bara jag", Bullar Kingsley när han öppnar köksdörren. "Och Harry."

"Åh Harry lilla vän. Är du hungrig?"

"Nej. Tack ändå."

"Harry va bra. Sätt dig." Remus tittar trött upp från köksbordet.

"Vad ska göras? Och vad händer?"

"Det första är att se till att vi vet vilka som är här och att det är _de_. Jag tror inte att Du-vet-vem har räknat med att vi flytta alla redan nu ikväll. Han vet nog inte ens om att vi vet. Så vi har en chans att alla klarar sig ut ur landet. Vi har ännu inga planer på hur vi ska göra. Vi får vänta in Moody, Bill och… Tonks", Han ser plågad ut när han nämner hennes namn, "kommer tillbaka. Det enda vi kan göra är att se till att alla får plats och att det bara är personer som ska vara här som är här. Snape, Kingsley och Moody, när han kommer tillbaka, får hålla i _"uppdrag kolla personer är dig själv"_." Remus håller fast Harrys blick. "Förstår du? Bra, du kan sprida det vidare till Hermione och dem men se till att ingen annan hör. Gör det så diskret som möjligt."

Harry nickar och vänder sig om och lämnar köket. Han hittar Ginny och Charlie utanför dörren och säger åt dem att de behöver ta ner fler madrasser och att de ska vänta där uppe.

Utanför sin egen dörr hittar han Fred och George precis som han trodde och sagt åt dem att göra.

"Vinden, madrasser, nu och vänta sen." Fred och George fattar vinken.

"Visst Harry vi…"

"… ska bara fixa lite…"

"… med dörren ingen…"

"… kommer kunna ta sig in här sen…"

"… Knappt du heller." Fred flinar åt honom och de vänder sig mot dörren och George tar upp något ur sin ficka.

"Neville!" Harry höjer handen när han får syn på sin skolkamrat i andra änden på korridoren. Han joggar fram till honom. "Har du sett Hermione och Ron eller några annan i DA?"

"Jag tror att Hermione och Ron är i Rons rum. Men de andra tror jag har flytt landet. Jag har i alla fall inte sett till någon annan."

"Okej. Bra kom med."

Harry finner Hermione och Ron i Rons rum, ihop trängda i ett hörn."

"Kom."

Hermione och Ron klättar villigt över alla andra och följer med upp på vinden.

När Fred och George tillslut dyker upp kastar Hermione och Charlie ett gäng förtrollningar runt om i rummet. När det är klart så börjar Harry berätta allt som han vet.

"… Men varför skulle MacCain förråda oss?"

"Han fick tydligen betalt", Förklarar Charlie.

"Varför litar vi på Snape?" Frågar Ron.

"För att Remus gör det. Han vet vad Dumbledore har planerat. Vi får helt enkelt bara lita på honom." Svarar Harry.

"Men vad ska vi göra?" Frågar Neville.

"Vi kan inte göra något just nu."

"Kommer ingen få veta var alla har flytt?"Frågar Ginny.

"Nej. Det är för deras egen säkerhet."

"Jag sticker ner i köket och ser vad som händer", säger Charlie.

"Vänta. Alla måste komma ihåg att mitt rum är förbjudet område för alla andra. Om ni ser någon som försöker ta sig in stoppa dem."

Charlie nickar och går.

"Hur ska vi göra när vi är tillbaka i skolan?" Frågar Hermione.

Fred och George tittar på varandra.

"Överlåt det helt och…"

"… hållet till oss…"

"… vi har en plan."

Harry sneglar mot Hermione och hon rycker lite på axlarna.

"Okej… Men komihåg att säga till någon, Remus, Moody, Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, om ni ser något konstligt. Okej?"

Alla nickar och vänder sig mot dörren.

"Eh… Hallå? Madrasserna, det vara inte bara en liten utflykt vi gjorde, vi måste ta med oss madrasser också de behövs." Harry ler mot dem alla och tar tag i fyra madrasser.

….

Han går undan för alla. Orkar inte prata med några andra vill vara ifred.

När han kommit in i sitt rum efter att ha tagit sig förbi tvillingarnas påhitt, går han raka vägen fram till sin säng för att försäkra sig om att Draco verkligen finns och att han verkligen ligger i hans säng.

Med lätta fingrar rör Harry Dracos hud för att verkligen, verkligen försäkra sig om att Draco är verklig. Förvånat tittar han ner när Draco rör på sig och mumlar något.

Han drar åt sig sina fingrar, låter förhängena varar öppna och går fram till fönstret och lutar sig mot det. Vänder bort blicken från fönstret och tittar på Draco där han ligger. Han ser ut som en gud med månljuset som försiktigt smeker Slytherinnarens kropp. Han får tårar i ögonen av att titta på den vackra kroppen. Något inom sig vill bara skrika "Se mig för sjutton, jag är ju här!" men gör det inte. Han är tyst. Han vet inte varför han tänker så. Slutar tänka så.

Han tittar ut i mörkret igen. Studerar stjärnorna och kopplar bort hjärnan och allt verkligt som händer runt om honom.

Stjärnorna börjar snart bleka bort och en svartvit värld uppenbarar sig. De svartvita färgerna försvinner sen och börjar måla världen i ljusa pastellfärger. Någon som sakta och osäkert börjar färglägga världen. Tar svaga färger för att sedan bli gävare och blaska på med klaraste gult till solen, den blåaste färg till himlen. Saker som man fortfarande är säker på, men allt annat har fortfarande sina ljusa färger.

Harry börjar röra på sig. Han är stel i kroppen efter att ha stått stilla i flera timmar.

"Potter?"

Harry svänger häftigt runt när han hört sitt namn. En grimas far över hans ansikte när hans stela musklerna protesterar i den häftiga rörelsen.

"Åh, är du vaken?"

"Vad gör du här?"

"Det är mitt rum… vad skulle jag inte göra här?"

"Är det din säng? Varför ligger jag i din säng?"

"Ja, jag kunde väl inte lägga dig på golvet eller hur?"

"Du skulle vara våga!"

"Vad skulle du ha gjort åt saken? Du är helt blåslagen. Du skulle knappast kunna göra något motstånd."

Draco kastar av sig täcken och tittar ner på sig själv. Trycker lite prövande på de svarta märkena.

"Vad glor du på?" Harry skakar på huvudet och vänder blicken återigen ut genom fönstret.

"Varför är jag här?" Kräver Slytherinaren att få veta.

"Jag har ingen aning om varför du är här Malfoy. Okej?"

"Dra åt helvet potter!" Draco grimaserar när han gör en häftigrörelse.

"Jag är redan där."

**Okej nu är det slut på första delen. Så vad tycker ni? Komentera gärna :D blir så glad för kommentarer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hej, just nu skäms jag över mig själv. någon som vet vad det var för dag igår? jo advent, vad händer på advent? jo en till del i min Harry Draco. jag har varit så sjukt stressad just nu, har hänt massa tråkiga saker här hemma och massor! men som sagt jag skäms över mig själv :S**

**Och ni som inte påminde mig ;) haha ja i alla fall, här kommer den en dag försenad, men ni fick ju två kap av Harry Snape igår ;)**

**hoppas ni förlåter mig**

**Kram /Angel**

**Del 2**

"Har ni hört ryktena?" Frågar Ginny när hon kommer in i köket för att äta frukost.

Alla övriga trötta tonåringarna tittar upp och skakar på huvudena.

"Det ryktas om att Malfoy ska vara gömd i huset."

Harry spottar ut sin klunk te över bordet.

Hur sjutton har någon fått reda på det? det är ingen annan än han, snape och Remus som vet om det.

Harry får en mörk blick av Hermione. En typisk mamma blick "gör inte så det är äckligt."

Den grönögde ursäktar sig från bordet och skyndar på stegen mot Remus rum.

"De vet om att han är här!" Utbrister Harry när han smäller upp dörren på vid gavel utan att ha knackat.

Den äldre mannen tittar trött upp på Harry. han drar handen över ansiktet innan han tecknar åt Harry att stänga dörren.

"Harry jag…"

"Nej! De vet att han är här i huset!"

"Harry!"

Harry tystnar.

"Harry… sätt dig… jag vet inte vad jag ska göra åt saken. Varför får de inte veta att han finns här?"

"De kommer bara vilja kasta ut honom. De kommer vilja använda honom spion. De kommer vilja fråga ut honom. Har du sett hur han ser ut? Jag tillåter inte det!"

"Säg det till dem då."

"De kommer inte lyssna. De hatar honom!"

Den forne läraren studerar den yngre Gryffindoraren.

"DU är lik din fan. Men det vet du redan. Han klarade inte heller av att låta personerna lida. Men Snape var ett helt annat fall. Han släppte aldrig dem han älskade…"

"Men jag älskar inte Malfoy."

"Nej.." Säger Remus kort och inte avslutande, som att han vill tillägga "inte än".

"Hur ska vi göra?"

"Göra med vad?" Frågar Remus och rynkar pannan.

"Vi kan inte låta den hitta honom ännu."

"Men du vill att han ska bli hittad?"

"Nej. Inte egentligen, jag vill att de ska låta honom vara helt, de kommer bara se allt dåligt han har gjort. Han håll på offra sitt liv igår…"

"Hmm." Varulven tittar ut genom fönstret och fokuserar blicken på något i fjärran.

"Saknar du henne?"

"Mm. Vem? Tonks?" Harry ser hur Remus rodnar. "varför skull hon välja mig? Jag är inte bra för henne."

"Kan du inte låta henne bestämma det?" Frågar Harry försiktigt.

"Nej. Jag vill inte prata om det. Du förstår inte,"

"Nej jag förstår inte. Jag är bara en barnunge. Men du vet att denne barnunge är utvald att döda Voldemort. Denne Barnunge har gjort med i hela sitt liv än de flesta här inne! Kan ni aldrig förstå?"

"Harry! Jag sa bara åt dig att inte lägga dig i mitt kärleksliv. Jag vet vad du går igenom och hur du känner dig. Tro det eller ej men jag står faktiskt på din sida."

Harry sjunker skamset ner i stolen igen.

"Vad tänker du göra då?" Frågar Remus och möter Harrys gröna ögon.

"Jag vet inte. Och jag vet inte ens varför jag bryr mig om honom.

"För att du har fått din mammas varma hjärta. Och vem vet du kanske tycker om honom."

"Säger du att jag skulle vara kär i Malfoy?"

"Det var du som tolkade."

….

Kan det vara så att han börjar få känslor för den unge Slytherinnaren? Nej det är ju löjligt, eller?

Varför vill han annars hålla honom glömd?

För ett år sen skulle han ha avslöjat honom direkt.

Men inte nu.

Men Malfoy hade ju nästan offrat sitt liv för att byta sida. För han måste ju veta byta sida om han låter sig själv stå ut med så måna förbannelser som hans kropp avslöjar att han har gjort.

Han bryr sig helt enkelt, kanske lite för mycket.

En tung suck slipper ut genom Harrys läppar.

Han rör sig lite där han sitter på den lillabalkongen Sirius rum har. Det är lite kyligt men vackert.

För att sljuta tankarna åt sifan börjar han studera stjärnorna igen.

Natthimlen är nästan svart och de små kloden lser klara och han tror att om han bara sträcker ut handen lite kan han röra vi de närmsta stjärnorna.

I fjärran hörs en ugglashoande. En räv måste ha förvirrat sig in i stan för dess gälla gläfsande ekar mellan husväggarna, stutsar mot Grimaldiplas osynligavägg och fortsätter tona ut mot husväggarna bortåt gatan.

Tre hur bort från nummer 12 sitter en äldre dam och röker en ciggarett. Från en skivspelare spelas en låt om och om igen.

_´And if I was helpless_

_Could you be the one comes rushing back´?_

Hon suger på den sista snutten av cigaretten och den lyserglödande ut i nattens mörka täcke.

'_Underneath it all I think_

_I'm afraid when it's nothing wrong.´_

Hon ser så ensam ut där hon sitter och röker. Hon utger den bild av vad han själv känner.

Hon har säkert ingen.

Hon vet säkert precis hur det känns att förlora någon.

Och det är något med henne och med att hon konstant glödande cigarett mellan fingrarna som får honom att vilja vara deppad för alltid. Hon får det se så snyggt och enkelt ut.

'_If I was fearless'_

"Varför sitter du här ute?" Frågar en mjuk och tyst röst.

Harry hoppar till. Han kastar en blick på Draco som står i dörröppningen, nonchalant lutad mot dörrkarmen. En sista gång vänder han huvudet mot fönstret med damen man hon är borta. Fanns hon överhuvudtaget?

"För att du sover i min säng."

"Så du valde att sova här?" Frågar Slytherinaren och höjer ett ögonbryn. De gråa ögonen glittrar till.

"Nej det var sköt och vackert här ute. Jag tänkte ta täcke och kudde och sova i soffan."

"Du vet att du kan få sova i sängen", mumlar Draco tyst och tittar upp på stjärnorna.

"Och du ska sova på soffan? Aldrig, inte när du är skadad." Säger Harry och för att understryka vad han menar lägger han handen mot ett av de svarta märkena. Försiktigt och mjukt börjar han smeka blåmärket.

Draco suger in ett häftigt andetag och spänner musklerna under beröringen . om Draco kunnat hade han börjat spinna.

Förundrat lägger Harry Hela handen mot huden. Handen känns kalla mot den sängvarma huden.

"Jag tänkte inte sova på soffan…" Viskar Draco lågt.

"Åh", Säger Harry och drar till sig sin hand.

"Nej. Nej, alltså. Jag… Jag lägger mig…" Avlutar han tyst och vänder sig om och går in i rummet igen.

Vad tänkte Draco på som han sa nej till? Harry själv blev bara förvånad över att Draco hade föreslagit att de kunde dela säng… ÅH! Åh, trodde Draco att han trodde, det han tror att Draco trodde? Oj. Det tänkte han inte ens på. Vad ska Draoc tro om honom nu?

"Du?" Viskar Harry lågt och sätter sig ner på sängen.

"Mm?" Hör han mumlas från kudden.

"Jag tänkte inte _så_. Jag vart förvånad över att de erbjöd dig att dela sängen bara. Jag tänker och menade inget annat."

"_Och vem vet du kanske tycker om honom."_

Skulle han kunna tycka om den här vackra varelsen utan att veta om det? skulle han tillåta sig att tycka om honom.

Slytherinaren vänder sig på rygg i sängen och lutar huvudet lite åt sidan.

Månljuset sipprar plötsligt fram bakom ett moln och kastar sitt mjuka ljus över Draco.

Hans hud ser ut att lysa och ögonen glittrar som silver. Han kan inte vara verklig. Något så vackert kan inte finnas . och denna _något_ kan inte ligga i hans säng.


	3. Chapter 3

Del 3

De kysstes inte sen. Det kunde man ha trott och om det hade varit en filmscen hade de gjort det. Men de gjorde det inte. De bara… tittade på varandra. Hela natten. Tillät inte sig själva att somna. Att blunda.

Harry kunde absolut inte tillåta sig själv att blunda. Han var inte säker på om denna vackra varelse är riktigt och därför kunde han inte blunda låta honom försvinna precis som kvinnan i fönstret hade gjort.

Han sitter vid frukostbordet och tänker. Men han är inte arg, sur eller besviken över att de inte gjorde det, kysst varandra alltså. Han är snarare tvärt om. Han är glad. Det som hände igår kväll kändes mer äkta. Något som verkligen existerar. Något…

"Är det någon som har hört något om att Malfoy ska bo i det här huset?" Ginny kommer återigen genom köksdörren med sin hurtiga morgonstil och upprepande fråga.

"Vadårå är du besatt av honom?" Frågar en röst i dörröppningen.

"Nej, jag bara…" Börjar Ginny och vänder sig om men tystnar. Där står Draco och studerar personerna runt köksbordet, fastnar med blicken på Harrys kaffekopp, går fram och tar den. Han dricker djupa klunkar sen tar han brödskiva och tuggar fundersamt på den.

Han studerar alla blickarna som är riktade mot honom.

"Du!" Ron är den första som är kapabel till att yttra ett ord. "Vad gör du här? Du får inte vara här i det här huset!"

"Ron, det är mitt hus. Och jag har tillåtit honom att bo här."

"Varför skulle det äcklet få bo här?"

"Ett: han är inte äcklig. Två: han är på vår sida. Tre: det är fortfarande mitt hur och jag bestämmer."

Ron tystnar.

"Vill du ha honom är?" Frågar Ginny rakt på sak.

Harry höjer ett ögonbryn och studerar alla runt bordet.

"Han vill ju ha er här." Säger Draco kallt och tar en klunk kaffe till.

"Äh, ge hit den där." Muttrar Harry och tar tillbaka sin mugg. "kom vi går. När ni inser allvaret i vår situation och hur mycket han kan vara till hjälp så kan ni få yttra er åsikt till mig igen."

Harry suckar ljudligt när dörren stängs med en smäll.

"Men kom igen Potter. De har inte mycket respekt för dig inte."

"Och det har du?"

De tjafsar hela vägen upp för trappan.

"Nej det kan jag inte påstå. Du är alldeles för tanig för att kunna klå Du-vet-vem. Så förlåt om jag inte har respekt för dig."

Vad har min tanighet med det att göra?" Frågar Harry illsket.

"Vet inte, men något måste den ju ha med det här att göra, eftersom du inte ens klarar av att säga ifrån mot dina kompisar."

"Håll käft."

"Är det ditt enda svar? Ooo skrämmande."

"Käften Malfoy."

"Du fjollar bara runt och gnäller om ditt är och om att du blir illa behandlad…"

"Jag gnäller inte så käften!"

"Varför? Varför ska jag hålla käften när det är du som borde? Antingen kniper du igen eller så talar du om exakt hur du känner för alla."

"Du är inte precis rätt person att säga åt mig det. Öppna dina ögon och se dig omkring. Alla hatar dig. Du säger inte ens tack. Jag låter dig bo i mitt rum, sova i min säng. Jag kollade till dig under första natten så att du inte dog. Vad får jag till tack? Jo en utskällning av dig."

"Utskällning? Jo jag tackar. Du har i så fall aldrig hört en riktig utskällning!"

"Nej det kan hända men du är inte rätt person att lära mig heller."

"Skulle inte ens falla mig in att "verkligen" skälla ut dig!"

"Nehe och varför inte, _Malfoy_?"

"Men varför gnäller du om det då?"

"Jag gnäller inte!"

"Det gör du visste!"

"Nej det gör jag väl inte."

"Joho."

"Nehe!"

"Joho-e!"

"Nehe-e! Varför skulle jag gnäll om att du inte vill skälla ut mig?"

"Det vet väl inte jag. Det är ju du som gör det!"

"Jag hatar dig!" Säger Harry häftigt och tar ett steg framåt.

"Jag hatar dig mer!" Draco gör samma sak, tar ett steg framåt.

"Jag hatar dig mest!"

De blir tysta ett tag, tittar på varandra med klara blickar på varandra.

Dracos blick flackar lite ner mot Harrys läppar innan han hungrigt pressar sina läppar mot Harrys. Han håller fast Gryffindoraren till den sist nämnde slappnar av och kysser tillbaka.

"Jag hatar dig Potter." Viskar Draco mjukt och lutar sin panna mot Harrys.

"Jag hatar dig också Draco." Svarar Harry och andas in Dracos doft.

**Här var sista delen i min one-shot. Komentera gärna :) **


End file.
